RED : Crimson
by pika pika chuuu
Summary: Dua kelebat merah berputar di sekelilingnya, dan Tetsuya harus memilih salah satunya.


Apakah sakit itu harus berdarah? Apakah sedih itu harus menguras air mata? Nyatanya, Kuroko Tetsuya saat ini tengah terluka. Kekasih hatinya, mendua sudah. Namun dipaksa sekaras apapun, ia tidak bisa mengubah raut wajahnya. Masih tetap sama. Tiada liquid bening mengaliri pipi yang merona akibat dinginnya udara. Hanya sesak, telak menghantam dada.

Ngilu, iya!

Belati imajiner menikam jantungnya. Perlahan mengoyak, menjadikannya remuk tak bersisa. Kuroko Tetsuya, entah akan bersandar pada siapa?

.

.

.

Di antara butir salju itu, Akashi melihatnya. Tuan muda dari kerajaan bisnis Jepang itu, sangat yakin bahwa kelebat biru muda di sana adalah Tetsuya. Tapi mengapa? Dalam cuaca yang tidak bersahabat ini, lelaki mungil itu berdiam diri di pinggiran kota. Hanya berselimutkan jaket bulu yang takmampu menghalau dingin yang menembusi jiwa.

Penasaran, dirinya menyapa. Namun kemilau biru yang begitu ia kagumi, tengah redup binarnya. Gerangan apa sehingga Tetsuya bisa bersedih tanpa sedikit pun air mata.

"Tetsuya?", panggilnya. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian si biru muda yang kini entah di mana.

Si pemilik nama tersentak. Berusaha mengumpulkan kewarasan sebelum akhirnya fokus mata pada si penyeru nama. Akashi Seijuurou kini berdiri tepat di hadapan. Mantan kapten basketnya di sekolah menengah pertama. Apa yang dia lakukan?

"Akashi-kun?"

"Ternyata benar. Kupikir aku salah orang", selang tawa mengiringi vibrasi suara sang tuan muda. "Mumpung bertemu, bagaimana kalau Tetsuya temani aku jalan-jalan?". Ah. Harusnya bukan itu yang ia tawarkan.

"Eh?"

"Ayo!"

.

.

.

Entah apa yang membuat Tetsuya mau-mau saja mengikuti si makhluk merah di depannya. Apalagi bergandeng tangan layaknya pasangan di mabuk cinta. Ke mana hendaknya mereka pergi, Tetsuya urung bertanya. Pasalnya lelaki yang warnanya kontras dengan salju malam ini, terlihat tengah bahagia.

Akashi sih senang-senang saja. Niat hati bertandang ke Tokyo karena panggilan orang tua. Sekaligus mengunjungi makam ibunya. Sudah satu tahun ia tidak ke sana. Kesibukan di Kyoto menyita semua waktunya. Dan pertemuannya dengan Tetsuya hanya kebetulan semata. Tidak di rencana pun tidak di sengaja. Lagi pula, ia bersyukur bisa bersua dengan lelaki biru muda yang diam-diam ia cinta.

Mereka sampai di kedai sederhana. Tidak terasa perjalanan mereka malah membawa pada kenangan manis sekolah menengah pertema. Dulu, ia dan keenam teman seperbasketan sering mampir seusai latihan menguras tenaga. Dan Akashi pasti berbaik hati merogoh kocek untuk mengisi perut-perut yang orkestra.

"Paman, kami pesan katsudon dua. Tetsuya tidak apa kan?"

"Ah, iya!"

Memilih tempat duduk, keduanya kembali dirundung sunyi. Sampai pelayan kedai menghampiri. Membawa pesanan yang beberapa detik lalu diserukan Akashi.

"Dimakan Tetsuya."

"Ha'i". Berpikir ulang mengapa bisa ia sampai di sini. Bersama Akashi yang tengah menikmati katsudon satu porsi.

Konversasi mengalir biasa. Sebenarnya, Tetsuya hanya lebih sering menjawab daripada bertanya. Orang di depannya inilah yang lebih banyak mengumbar suara. Serta tawa. Entah kerasukan apa, Akashi seolah ingin melibatkan Tetsuya dalam dunianya.

Lelaki lazuardi ingat, dulu mereka dekat. Walau tidak sampai taraf sahabat. Namun begitu, hubungan keduanya rekat. Sebelum Akashi berubah jadi psikopat. Sekarang sih, sisi satunya sudah bisa pemuda itu sekat. Tidak akan muncul ke permukaan setelah perhelatan Winter Cup tamat.

Terima kasih pada Tetsuya. Sudah mengembalikan sifat Akasi yang semula. Karena itu pula lah, diam-diam si merah menaruh rasa. Meskipun harus di pendam karena hati Tetsuya sudah ada yang punya. Siapa lagi, Kagami Taiga.

Namun, dekat dengan Tetsuya sudah cukup baginya. Tidak perlu ia mengumbar cinta. Selama bisa melihat tawa Tetsuya, tidak apa-apa. Sungguh... tidak apa-apa.

.

.

.

Malam itu mereka habiskan berdua. Seperti kata Akashi, keduanya berkeliling kota. Mampir di satu tempat kemudian ke tempat lainnya. Takjarang pula, Akashi membelikan cindera mata. Meski sudah ditolak Tetsuya, Akashi memaksa. Katanya, "Sebagai tanda terima kasih, karena Tetsuya mau menghabiskan waktu bersama."

Pukul 11.45, acara jalan-jalan mereka akhiri. Akashi berkeras mengantar Tetsuya dengan mobil pribadi. Lagi pula besok masih libur, jadi tidak masalah kalau begadang malam ini.

"Terima kasih sudah mengatar, Akashi-kun.", ungkapnya, setalah ia turun di halaman rumah.

Di depanya Akashi membalas senyum. "Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih. Padahal tadi Tetsuya sedang bersedih. Tapi malah menemaniku sampai tengah malam begini."

Mendengar itu, Tetsuya membeliak. Tidak menyangka kaptennya busa tahu kalau kokoronya tengah retak. Atau jangan-jangan, jalan-jalan tadi memang sengaja Akashi lakukan agar dirinya lupa sejenak. Dengan masalah hati yang membuat dadanya sesak.

Sadar tidak sadar, Tetsuya malah menangis. Membuat bingung seorang Akashi. Niat hati ingin menghibur, bukan malah menyakiti. "H-hei! Kenapa malah menangis? Tetsuya?"

Sigap, Akashi mengusap sayang liquid yang mengaliri pipi Tetsuya. Namun bukan diam ia dapat, malah pemuda biru itu makin terisak. Dirinya tidak tahu cara menenangkan. Tangisan Tetsuya makin kencang.

.

.

.

Keduanya kini menggiring langkah. Taklagi berdiam di halaman rumah si biru muda. Ini karena pembicaraan mereka menyangkut rasa. Dan sepertinya, taman dekat kompleks rimah Tetsuya menjadi tempat yang tepat untuk bicara.

Layar hp itu menampilkan dua insan berciuman. Kagami Taiga dan seorang perempuan. Ah... jadi inikah yang membuat biner Tetsuya memadam?

Bukan rahasia, jika sang bayangan memadu kasih dengan pemilik teknik Meteor Jam. Tapi, bukankah rasa itu sudah terbalaskan? Lalu mengapa si macan Seirin itu malah berkontak dengan perempuan tak dikenal?

"Sudah tiga bulan, Kagami-kun tidak bisa dihubungi. Dan dua minggu lalu, aku mendapat foto itu.", Tetsuya memulai cerita. Air mata sudah diseka. Tiada lagi isak tangis maupun sengguk karena sesak di dada

"Tidak hanya telepon, bahkan semua media sosialnya pun. Status terakhirnya, satu bulan setelah Kagami-kun ke Amerika."

Desah angin menjadi jeda akan pengakuan Tetsuya. Akashi mencoba memberikan sedikit ruang untuk lelaki mungil itu untuk memutar kembali ingatannya. Kali ini, dia akan jadi pendengar baik saja. Sampai Tetsuya butuh untuk menyandarkan kepala, sampai saat itu Akashi akan siap sedia.

"Bagaimana dengan teman Seirin yang lain?", tanyanya. Itu pun setelah berdetik cukup lama.

"Tidak bisa. Kagami-kun seolah menghilang begitu saja."

Tetsuya menerima uluran hp flip yang tadi Akashi lihat. Kemudian, hening kembali menjerat. Cukup lama, sampai Akashi mengutarakan pendapat. "Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu?"

Lirik mata Tetsuya bermakna tanya. Mengapa seorang Akashi mau repot membantunya. Ini bukan masalah di mana seorang tuan muda terlibat di dalamnya.

"Aku bisa menyuruh orang-orangku untuk memastikan apakah foto itu asli atau sekedar editan. Dan Kagami, mereka bisa mencarinya."

Senyum Tetsuya merekah. Mendengar ada orang yang mau membantunya saja hatinya merasa lega. Meski sedikit, kecamuk pikiran hilang sudah.

Dari yang semula duduk di bangku taman, Tetsuya beranjak. Membersihkan sedikit debu yang melekat. Ia berucap, "Terima kasih karena niat membantu. Tapi itu tidak perlu. Kalau memang Kagami-kun punya niat menjelaskan semuanya, tentu dia yang akan mencariku. Nyatanya, jangankan memberi konfirmasi dihubungi pun susah sekali."

Akashi melihatnya. Kemilau biru muda itu tengah pasrah. Entah pada apa. Apakah pada sang kekasih yang entah di mana. Atau pada hubungab yang bisa saja kandas tanpa kata-kata.

"Tetsuya!"

"Hm?"

Si merah mengikuti jejak. Membersihkan debu yang menempel kemudian mengikis jarak. Mendekat pada lelaki mungil pemilik kedalaman samudera tak beriak.

"Datanglah padaku saat kaubutuh sesuatu. Apapun itu. Teman, sahabat, kakak, juga tempat mengadu. Aku akan berusaha agar bisa selalu ada untukmu."

.

.

.


End file.
